


Twilight, the Blood Ties way

by BELOVEDbyWAR



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BELOVEDbyWAR/pseuds/BELOVEDbyWAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one word: "Papercut"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight, the Blood Ties way

“Yeah, right!“ came the sarcastic remark from the vampire’s small kitchen area. Vicki and Henry both sat on the couch, waiting for the detective to return with some snacks for the humans before resuming their now customary movie night.

They had just seen the trailer for the second Twilight movie.

“Why, Mike, what’s your problem this time?” Vicki winked at Henry, knowing full well that the vampire and her ex simply loved to find fault in almost every movie she threatened to rent for them.

“I mean ‘paper cut’, really? Sure, cause when you hurt yourself, you – oh, GOD Damned, Fucking –“

“Yes, detective, that is a much more appropriate reaction.”

“Not funny, Fitzroy! Shit!” the man grumbled, suckling at his index finger as the other two joined him in the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about.

Mike, distracted by his tirade about suitable behavior in response to a sudden injury, had not only cut some cubed cheese to go with their food, but also his finger. Now, like the girl in the preview, he watched strangely captivated as his blood oozed out of the deep cut.

Vicki only shook her head and commented innocently.

“Gee, do you have to imitate everything you watch on TV?”

Leading him back to the sofa, she then quickly went to Henry’s bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit she had stored there.

Then when she returned, she nearly dropped it as she witnessed a very strange, but at the same time quite arousing, sight.

Her two male friends sat side by side on the sofa, both with their eyes closed and almost identical blissful expressions on their faces. Though while Mike’s mouth was slightly open with a surprised gasp, Henry’s lips were wrapped around the hurt finger, obviously giving it a treatment normally practiced on another organ of the male anatomy.

“Ahem!” she interrupted before either of them could shame themselves, and grinned as both pairs of eyes flew to her, equally dazed and slightly guilty.

“I guess we won’t be needing this anymore.” She smirked as she saw the now-healed finger pop out of the vampire’s pouty mouth.

With a big smile, she put the small black case back in its proper place. Returning to the living room, she found both men now sitting on opposite sides of the couch, desperately avoiding looking at each other. After one detour to the kitchen to collect the food, she took her place in the middle and started the movie.

It turned out that she was the only one paying any attention to the plot, since both her companions’ thoughts were understandably otherwise occupied – even if they would never admit it to anyone.


End file.
